


It's My Choice, But It's Our Baby

by NellyHarrison



Series: Swift as an Arrow [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Felicity finds out she's pregnant and has no clue how to tell Oliver that she's pregnant and he's the father."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Choice, But It's Our Baby

She blamed Sara. Yes, she blamed Sara for insisting that the two of them go out drinking and dancing. She blamed Sara for choosing Verdant of all places. Verdant, where Oliver, Sara’s ex-boyfriend and her almost-boyfriend, often was. Almost-boyfriend because while they were having regular, exclusive sex, they hadn’t put a label on it.

She also blamed Sara for inviting Oliver to join them halfway through the night, after she’d had about two cranberry vodkas and some pink drink that Sara insisted she try.

In a matter of a few hours, she and Oliver were incredibly drunk, bumping and grinding on the dance floor while Sara went off looking a girl or boy to take home with her. Eventually, Felicity suggested they take it back to her place, so they called a cab, but didn’t stop touching and kissing each other the entire trip to and up to her apartment.

The rest was basically a blur, but the next morning, they’d woken up in each others arms, and it felt right. As Oliver nuzzled against her neck, he muttered softly, “Be my girlfriend?”

She couldn’t help but laugh softly before turning and wrapping her arms around him. ”Took you long enough.”

Everything seemed perfect. And then she started waking up nauseous. And then came the oversensitiveness to scents. And then her clothes started getting tighter. She was in denial, which made her put off buying any tests or going to see a doctor. It was only when Sara made a comment about her clothes that resulted her bursting out in tears that she realized she couldn’t delay any longer.

There it was. That stupid blue plus sign. ”Damnit,” she muttered to herself, resting her head in her hands and sighing softly.

Sara was the first she told, unable to keep that big of a secret anymore. She was also the person that she took with her to the first doctor’s appointment, just to confirm that she was in fact pregnant. Which she was. Double damnit.

"When are you going to tell him?" Sara asked as she sat on Felicity’s couch, the former making tea for the pair of them.

"Tell who?" she asked, grabbing the mugs and walking over to join her on the couch.

"Oliver," she stated, laughing softly. "You know, the father of the fetus growing in your belly?"

"Ew, don’t say it like that. It’s a baby. Not a fetus," Felicity insisted, shaking her head. "And I don’t know… How would you tell him? I-I mean if you were me."

"Honestly?" Sara asked, blowing out a puff of air when Felicity nodded. "I’d just get it over with. Go find him, blurt it out, and tell him what you want to do. It’s your body, so it’s your call. If you want to keep it, tell him. If you don’t, tell him. And tell him that it’s your choice. That it’s your choice and if you do decide to keep it, he better be the supportive ass we know he’s capable of being. But you should tell him sooner rather than later. The longer you wait, the harder it’ll be for both of you."

Felicity bit her lip as she looked down at her tea, shaking her head a bit. ”Right… Well then I’m going to go,” she told her, nodding once before standing from the couch and putting her tea on the counter. ”You’ll be here when I get back, just in case right?” Sara smiled and nodded, settling back on the couch. ”Okay. I’ll see you later.”

With that, she left her apartment and made her way to the foundry where she knew she would find Oliver. When she arrived, she was a bit relieved that Diggle was not there, but also terrified that she was going to be facing Oliver alone.

"Felicity?" Oliver called out when he saw her enter, leaving the training area and running a towel along his sweaty body. "What are you doing here?"

"I’m pregnant," she blurted out, causing him to stop walking. "I’m pregnant and obviously it’s yours and I want to keep it and I hope you’ll stick by me because while I like to think that I’m a strong, independent woman who doesn’t need a man, I don’t want to go through this pregnancy without you at my side. I love you, Oliver, and I want you to go through this with me and I know that you might be scared that you won’t be a good dad, because I know how you think more than you think I do, but I know you’ll be an amazing father so please just say that you want to go through this with me. Please."

His mouth sort of hung open a bit as he took in everything she said. ”You love me.”

"Please say you got everything I said after that because it would really suck if you didn’t," she muttered, panic setting in a bit.

He seemed to gain control of his legs again and walked towards her, stopping when he was right in front of her, his hand reaching up and cupping her cheek. ”You love me, and you’re pregnant with my child, and you think I’ll be a good dad. Did I miss anything?”

"No, that’s about it," she stated, swallowing dryly.

He nodded and wrapped his other arm around her waist. ”We’re going to be parents.”

A small smile grew on her lips and she nodded. ”Yeah, we are.”

The smile that spread on his face made her heart flutter and she felt relief wash over her when he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. It wasn’t rushed or frantic like their first kiss. It was meaningful. Passionate. When they pulled away, she looked up at him with a hopeful expression.

"I love you too, Felicity," he assured her, chuckling when she let out a soft breath.

"Oh thank god, don’t scare me like that again," she scolded before joining their lips for another meaningful kiss.

When Sara got a text simply reading, “Auntie Sara has a good ring to it,” she knew everything was going to be okay, and she couldn’t be happier for her two friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it! I really liked writing this, and I love whoever sent me the prompt. Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
